1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to content processing in an information processing apparatus capable of executing a document processing application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Widespread use of information processing apparatuses, such as personal computers, and network services in recent years makes it possible to deliver a variety of information including documents, motion pictures, and music from server personal computers (PCs) in the formats of electronic media.
Such delivery methods have the advantage in that the server PCs can automatically reflect or the administrators of the server PCs can manually reflect any update of the contents included in the delivered data.
However, it is not possible to update the contents included in data once downloaded from server PCs to client personal computers (PCs). Accordingly, old contents included in the data are left browsable.
In order to resolve the problem in that information about the contents downloaded from the server PCs to the client PCs cannot be updated, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-296437 discloses the following method for a content management system.
First, contents are encrypted in association with an updating program for updating all or part of the contents and validity period information.
Then, a function of decrypting the contents, a function of checking the validity period, and a function of executing the updating program if the validity period has expired are installed in a program for browsing the contents in a client PC. The client PC can update and control the contents that are delivered from a server PC after downloading the contents.
A validity period management function is installed in the program for browsing or editing data in the above method. Accordingly, it is necessary to install a validity period management system as an additional function of the program and, therefore, the program cannot be independently developed.
Consequently, it is not possible to provide the validity period management function when the program is created by another person and cannot be updated. It is also not possible to notify a user of the expiration of the validity period of any content.